


Not My Drunken Mistake (Part 1)

by Scxmiche



Category: Mitch grassi - Fandom, Pentatonix, Scomiche - Fandom, Scott Hoying - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scxmiche/pseuds/Scxmiche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a little alcohol is thrown into Mitch Grassi's system how will he act around a certain blonde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*This is set during the 4th of July*

"I never thought you'd think of me like that Mitchie." Scott says as he extends his hands to grab Mitch's face and bring him close to his forehead. Mitch turns a bright red as he feels Scott bringing his face closer and closer to his lips, he had always wanted to know the feeling of Scott's lips on his. Scott brings out his tongue and Mitch thinks he's been waiting his whole life for this that is until he feels the blonde's tongue start licking all over his face. "Scott what the hell?" he said as he pulled away, using the back of his hand to wipe away the others saliva off his face and the only response he got was a grumpy "Meowwwwwww" and Mitch's eyes quickly shot up to be met with his grey hairless sphynx cat.

Mitch quickly shot up from his bed, making Wyatt fall onto the side of his bed and make a hiss of displeasure. "Oh shush you, not the way I was hoping to be woken up by." he mumbled to himself, as he started to get ready. Recently he had been having a lot of reoccurring dreams about his blonde, blue eyed best friend and flatmate.And he just wanted them to stop, having them don't make it easy for him to get over his crush or more like love towards his friend. He just sighed and got up to get ready for the day, after about a long ass hour he was finally ready for the day ahead at least that was what he thought. He walked down to the kitchen and then he saw Scott and Alexander in their little fourth of July attire then he suddenly realized that it was the freaking forth of July and he was actually thinking of just staying at home "How stupid." he said to himself. But he thoughts were soon ripped away from him as he realized he had been unintentionally staring at Scott and Alexander making out in the kitchen not really even acknowledging Mitch's presence. So Mitch tried to quietly and subtly get his cup of coffee so he can just leave his best friend to it. But as he tried to reach for a spoon it fell from his hand and just as he mentally cursed himself the loud clash of the spoon hit the ground. And then immediately Scott pulled away from Alexander who did a whiny baby response in return and placed his arms around waist Scott just as he turned around to face red faced Mitch. "Mitchie!! Your up finally, happy 4th of July! We were planning of celebrating together with Jake and them you should be in!" Scott exclaimed as he tried to remove Alexander's hands because he knew Mitch is very uncomfortable when they both show affection around him. "Oh yea.. Happy 4th of July to you too Scott and you as well Alexander." he just added that to be nice he guessed "But no it's fine Scott y'all can go ahead and have fun." Mitch continued as he tried to bring two thumbs up and a fake smile which he felt to seem pretty convincing after years of practice. Scott though was having none of it and said "Come on Mitch! What else would you be doing with your 4th of July?!" but just as he said that Mitch's phone buzzed with a text from @ dandalt (I have no idea what her actual name is so I'm just going to call her Dan and Danny) *If any of y'all know please tell me* Mitch quickly reached into his pocket getting his phone praying for an excuse and just as well it was. Mitch turned to Scott "Danielle is in town so I thought I just catch up with her, seriously Scott go ahead and have fun." he said trying to sound as enthusiastic as he could and Scott just sigh in exasperation and was like "Fine, tell Danny I'd love to see her too before she leaves town." Mitch thought he saw a tint of sadness in his eyes but guessed it was just his emotions playing with him. "Well then we should go get ready babe!" Alexander very loudly chipped into the conversation. "Yeah Scott go on don't want to start the celebration late, maybe Danny and I will drop by later for a bit." Mitch said honestly he was excited to see Danny and tell her all the recent thoughts he had been having as she is one of the few that now about his feeling well along with Kirstie but she is probably partying today and he didn't want to waste her time with his stupid "high school crush" childish problems. Scott raised his hands in surrender and just nodded his head giving Mitch a smile as Alexander pushed him to go get ready. "Bye Mitch! But we kinda need to go!" Alexander said. "No no no Its fine go on!! See ya guys later maybe if not tomorrow when the hangover is a bitch." Mitch said while shaking his head. All men shared one last laugh together, before all were separated and only their way. 

*To Danielle: Gurl your a life saver! I owe you one. So anyway what you say about heading off shopping?? xx *send*

*fast forward a few hours when Mitch and Dan are together and shopping and gossiping and Scott and everyone taking shots and getting really high af*

Scott wasn't going to lie and say he was not disappointed when Mitch decided not to hang out with them because Scott realized since he and Alex are together Mitch seems to distance himself from them but when their on tour they are literally inseparable but Scott was abruptly removed from his thoughts when Jake handed him another shot and everyone was chanting for him to play in the boat race. "Fun" he thought to himself. As he chugged.

Not surprisingly Mitch was actually having the time of his life being away from Scott not having to deal with the stress and besides shopping need he say more? "Does this look cute?" he asked as he turned to Danny. "I feel mummy slays it!" Danny exclaimed as she went to examined Mitch's shirt of choice. After accumulating many shopping bags on Mitch's tiny arms hours later, "Okay mummy's feet is killing her why don't we go grab a coffee and chat up for a while then we can go back shopping?" Mitch said as he plopped himself onto a chair. Danny smiled as she nodded her head excitedly she was tired too so she needed to sit down as well as find out whats wrong with Mitch's love life. After getting their drinks and sitting down in a low key cafe they found and after the barista recognized Mitch and asked for a photo they were sat down slowly sipping their coffee and they decided to share a few gluten free pastries. "So.." Danielle started "What's wrong? You know its obviously more fun spending your forth of July with them right? What did you want to come shopping with me?" Mitch took out his fork and started to cut his pastie, " Well you were in town and I didn't want to miss you. Besides you know I'am not a party animal." he said avoiding eye contact. "MITCHELL COBY MICHEAL GRASSI WE ALL KNOW YOU ARE A TOTAL PARTY ANIMAL SO DON'T EVEN! And secondly you know I am in town for a whole week, we both know you just want to avoid Scott all I want to know is why?" she trailed off sounding more concerned nearing the end. Mitch should have known she would notice everything going on, he could be easily read like an open book sometimes and it usually only happens when he is major worried to even care about concealing it. "Its just Scott," he sighs "Like I should have never got to emotionally attracted to him. I am so stupid." he exclaimed as he throws his face onto his hands. Danielle engulfs Mitch into a giant hug as she pats his back, she knows how long Mitch has been in love with this guy and all she wants is for him to be happy, just as an idea comes into a plan. "I know! You mentioned earlier that Scott said we should drop by your place. Why don't we get some 4th of July action going on." Mitch just stared at her in disbelief, " I wanted to ignore him today you bitch, haven't you been listening. Besides Alexander is going to be there and I don't think mummy can handle the intimacy between those two." Danny just smirked "You have always said Alexander threatens you when you and Scott are too close so why don't we just show Scott, Alexanders true feelings towards you.Which is a jealous bitch" she finishes. "Danny I love ya i really do, but I know Scott would not care about me more than Alexander. So he would care less that Alexander is being a dick to me." Mitch breathes out a breath he didn't know he was even holding in. "Ooo, hun we'll see bout that. Come on Mitchie I wanna see your house anyway, I need to see it." she is practically begging. Mitch sighs then smiles a small smile "Fineeee, but let me text Scott to let him know we're on our way." 

*To Scottie <3 : Danny and I are planning on stopping by home. Hope that's fine, if not we'll just hang in my room then possible go to a club somewhere. xx *click* *send*

Scott's phone beeps indicating that he got a text, just before he got a chance to read it Alexander and them offered him a drink which he could not say no too. Alexander offered to hold his phone so it won't get wet. So he happen to see Scott got a text from Mitch, after reading it Alexander clenches his teeth and goes to kiss Scott very forcefully and Scott just kinda stands there with his beer in one hand unsure what to do and where this all came from. Alexander takes a step back and walks away tossing Scott's phone to him, Scott still being quite drunk catches right before he takes a tumble. Scott reads the text and instantly smiles knowing Mitch is coming as he texts his response.

*To Queen M : Fiannnlly! Woe neneed too gett soomme drinksss yesa ine boht of yaaa! NO! Y'all dontg needd too goot o any clubss jusy stayy kay? Alex and all k won't minds. C yooiu soon xx Love you *click* *send*


	2. Not My Drunken Mistake (Part 2)

Once Mitch read the text Scott had sent him he knew from the first word that Scott was full on drunk yet he still added the love you which made Mitch's heart flutter wanting it to be the love he wanted in return and that he thought will never happen. As they made their way home in the cab they hired Danielle started planning a billion pf scenarios that the night could end up in so that they always had a backup plan. Mitch was literally super nervous cause what he was meant to do could potentially break his and Scott's friendship and Mitch really didn't want to get rid of that he would have much rather have Scott as his best friend than a failed hook up plan. As they pulled up into the apartment Mitch's nerves were seriously not doing it for him. "So.." Danny starts "You just got to act drunk like really drunk like how you normally are.." "Gee thanks hun." Mitch rolls his eyes. "Ahem as I was saying act really drunk and find a time when you and Scott are alone and just kiss him and if you both feel the fireworks which I will." "Will not." Mitch interrupts. "Can you shut up my plan will work! So after you kiss make sure Alex spots you guys and when he comes he might want to beat you up and then this is the scary part we see if Scott would defend you and if not I'll step in and try not to get your pretty face damaged." she finishes obviously very proud of herself. Mitch puts his face in his hands "Why did I think this would work ughhh I am going to lose everything. How did you even talk me into this?" he says not even looking at her. "Mitch, honey I know this will work and if it really doesn't I don't think he is worth it. And if that's really the case you should see that too. But I know it will all turn out as planned." she puts her hand on Mitch's shoulder smiling sincerely. "Okay.. Lets get this show on the road." He says getting out to pay the cab. 

Mitch fishes out his house keys out of his Celine bag and opens the door to reveal loud ass music and the all the few very drunk people , letting Danny go through first Mitch places his bag on the rack and walks through the crowd himself, he finds Danny talk to a very intoxicated Scott when Danny spots Mitch she called out and Mitch could have sworn he saw Scott's eye perk up but he made his way to Scott sticking to his plan so Mitch walked over very wobbly seeming very drunk and said " HEYYYYY HUNTYYY!" he shouted as he took Scott into his arms and engulfed him into a huge bear hug that Scott accepted gladly just as they were about to break apart Scott was saying something but Mitch wasn't really paying attention and just looked straight at Scott's lips and thought its now or never and stood on his tippy-toes and closed the gap between his face and Scott's. And Mitch never knew what a great kiss was but definitely knew now, he felt everything everyone said fireworks, explosions he was on cloud 9. Once he placed his lips on Scott he thought to himself my friendship ends here I am so dead because he felt Scott stiffen but did not push away so he thought Fuck it I am going all the way with this, I am never getting a chance like this ever again. Just as he was about to pull away Scott relaxed into the kiss and was now kissing back with all passion as though he had been keeping it in as much as Mitch has. Right then as according to plan Danny somehow maneuvered Alexander into the same room and Mitch was all Show time, make it or break it. He made sure to make the kiss very dramatic as always and right then he heard Alexander speak "WHAT THE FUCK? SCOTT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! WHO THE HELL- MITCHHH?!!!" And Mitch didn't know honestly if Scott was just too drunk to even hear but they were still kissing and Mitch was loving it. When they finally pulled after seemed like an eternity Scott pulled away he placed his forehead on Mitch's and just looked at him in awe and finally spoke up "I have wanted to do that forever." he says his out of breath and Mitch thinks he suddenly doesn't sound too drunk at all. But just as that happens they are both yanked apart by Alexander, and his face looked furious completely ready to murder someone. He grabs Mitch by his shirt and slams him against the kitchen and Mitch falls with a pain pounding in his head. He was feeling like the cold 9 experienced as quickly as it started he saw Alexander bawl his punch ready to punch and Mitch was actually ready for death he closed his eyes and expected the worst but it never came unless Mitch was already dead. He peeked an eye open and he saw Scott literally punching the hell out of Alexander but could only hardly make out the words. "You dickhead! Don't punch my best friend you asshole!!" Scott screams and Alexander flips them over and shouts just as loud "You literally just cheated on me and you call me the dickhead?! You know what your drunk. You probably don't even know what just happened. Why don't you and I just call it a night and forget this even happened babe?" Alexander says as he stands up and extend his hand for Scott. And Mitch could say his whole friendship with Scott literally just flashed before his eye and was ready for the big rejection when he heard "No, you know what Alexander I may be very drunk I weirdly feel very sober so you know why don't you fuck off because no one beats up me best friend so just get off of my house!" He pushes Alexander's hand out of the way and goes to help Mitch up. Alexander just puffs out his chest and screams "FINE THEN! YOU OBVIOUSLY LOVE HIM MORE! I HAVE NO IDEA WHY YOU LIKE THAT ASSHOLE BUT HEY IT'S YOUR LO-" Scott shoved him out of the house before he even got to finish "No one calls him an asshole except me!" Scott says as he slams the door shut. Scott runs over to find Danny helping Mitch with pack of frozen pea on his temple. Scott feels this overwhelming amount of guilt that he is the reason Alexander beat his Mitchie up. He goes to get Mitch in a hug and keeps whispering "I so sorry... I am so so-r-ry" his voice cracks near the end as he starts crying and he pulls away to see Mitch's beautiful brown eyes and kisses him with full force and he forgets everything, that there are probably 20 people watching or the fact that he is already starting to bruise. All that mattered to both of them was that they were together and that was fine. They pulled away and both looked very flushed and Mitch was the first to speak up and said "Wow it's already 1 am why don't you and I say call it a night? And I can look after you during your horrible hangover tomorrow? What do ya say?" Scott nods enthusiastically and just before he says anything else he steals a kiss from Mitch and he honestly never looked so embarrassed in his life. 

*skips a few hours*

After the last of their guess left and Mitch was walking out a very happy Danielle saying they needed to be grateful for her wonderful work to Mitch replied with simple "yes I owe you" and a kiss on the cheek.She whispered "Have fun okay but not too much." and she walked about with a proud and accomplished smirk on her face. And Mitch just stood at the door blushing a dark tone of red. He walked back into the living room to see Scott sitting on the couch after cleaning the place so they won't need to do it tomorrow when they will feel like crap drinking a lot of water and aspirin. As Mitch walked in he just stood there looking at Scott completely in awe . "Today had a lot of turn of event huh?'' Scott ask still having a smile on his face and patting an empty space on the couch so Mitch would sit. Mitch sat down letting his head fall back onto the sofa "Hey I am really sorry for you know the whole Alexander thing.." Mitch said nervously picking at the string of his shirt. "No hey hey look at me." Scott grab Mitch's chin to level their eyes and continued "He was an asshole I am sorry he had to say and do those things to you. And I've always really had these feelings since high school, but I was just wondering if we could take things slow. Like maybe... if your not doing anything tomorrow I can take you out on a date like how it would have been in high school??" Scott said nervously. Mitch smiled showing his dimples and Scott's heart just melted "I'd love that Hoying. Even though we have had a billion meals together." Mitch continued "I know we're talking things slow could I you know hug you?" a blush creeping onto is face. "Of course, kiss me even." Scott said just as Mitch looked up and lips was immediately captured in a loving and passionate kiss. Well a lot of kisses actually. Let's just say Wyatt wasn't the only one licking all the time. 

So yes in the end they did go for a date and it was like all their meals out together where they would order the same thing and both get up to pay but Scott said since I asked you on a date then I pay, so Mitch was quick too say he is up for a second date if he gets to pay as well as cash in some kisses. And yes many kisses were stolen from each other but they wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

\---------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Two Strawberry Martinis Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's the hype over that new restaurant? Oh perhaps a hot waiter.

Mitch been hearing from his bestie Kirstie that the long awaited Cheesecake Factory had finally opened and rumored from her that the owner was pretty cute so of course Mitch had to check it out not only because of his love for cheesecake but also to see if this "Hottie" was actually worth it. Mitch knew that Kirstie knew very well his taste in men so let's just say he had pretty high hopes for this place. To say Mitch took forever to get ready was a major understatement he took forever and an entire century to get ready luckily he was going during dinner time and he was going alone so no one would nag him also because Kirstie was busy but had allowed him to text her if any interesting or worth sharing happens. *winks* He cleaned up his apartment before he left as well just because you never know if anyone came over. Mitch wound't think himself as a slut okay maybe he he was and he kinda knew it but it's been forever since he has been in a serious relationship, so he just retorts to some amazing one night stands. Even though he wishes he could just wake up to someone and just call him his, to fall in love get married have adopt 10 kids grow old together. Hey a guy can dream he guesses. He decides to walk to the restaurant since its quite near his place, its convenient he thinks if this works out like he gotta see how this Mr. Hottie is first. After about 5-10 minutes of walking he saw the huge banner of the restaurant he walks in and a worker there welcomes him and asks if he has a reservation, Mitch politely shook his head saying no he completely forgot about making one. Dammit he thought but at that moment he could only assume was the owner who Kirstie was damn right this guy was fine, his striking blue eyes and his almost blonde but not hair was perfect Mitch was already daydreaming when he heard "Sir, are you alright?" Mitch realized he had been staring at Mr. Hottie for forever who had a very amused smirk on his face, he looked down and blushed. "So Avi what's the problem here?" the hot owner asked. "Well this gentlemen in a party of one would like a table but unfortunately hasn't got a reservation." the worker who's name was apparently Avi said. "Ohh! No its fine if he is alone he can just get one of the empty couple table by the corner over there. Would you be okay with that Sir?" the owner asked still with his strong smirk never leaving his face. "Yes it would, only if its possible though." Mitch questioned. "No of course not a problem Sir." the owner said. "Avi would you please lead this gentlemen to his table please thanks mate." the owner turned to the worker who nodded and make a hand gesture for me to follow "This way Sir, its your lucky night." he said. "Well I hope you enjoy your evening here tonight, enjoy your meal and our desserts are the best." the owner said eyes literally undressing Mitch, Mitch just blushed and said a small thanks. He followed the waiter to a nice quiet table by the corner secluded from everyone which was what Mitch wanted. "Here is tonight's menu Sir, tonight's special is our grilled salmon with lemon drizzle. (I have no fucking idea so just don't) My name is Avi and I will be your server for this evening, if you find that I am unavailable just call out and any of the staff with come and attend to you." Avi said and smiled then walked away. Damn Mitch thought he has a really deep bass voice must be a good singer. Mitch scanned through the menu and when he called out for service Avi was there no less than 5 seconds later with a pen and a notebook. "hi, so yes I would like to have tonight's special and a glass of white wine please, I might order dessert later if that's fine." Mitch asked. "No that's a wonderful make sure you keep room for desert when you order just ask for a recommendation and it won't disappoint." Avi said and excused himself to key in his order. Mitch immediately whipped out his phone to text Kirstie.

*To SlaySister : GURL OMFG YOU WERE RIGHT THE OWNER IS HELLA FINE. And besides I think I found this guy named Avi that you would adore. His voice is like heaven, if this place is as good as I think it is we are defos coming together. xx *click* *send* 

Mitch definitely wasn't expecting such an excellent cuisine but he sure as hell he got it, every bite was seriously amazing. Luckily he he wasn't too full so he was excited to try their cheesecakes because that's one of the few reasons he came here, but the other reason didn't disappoint either because he got to see a great few of the hot owners ass and Mitch was starting to wonder if that's the reason he is sitting in this particular location not that he was complaining. So Mitch was ready for dessert so he took Avi's advice to ask him for a recommendation but when he couldn't find Avi he just raised his hand and just signaled for anyone to come over. As he was looking at the menu he heard someone come up to him so he started "Ah Avi I was taking into account what you had said earli-" he trailed off as soon as he look up he realized he was talking to the non- other than Mr. Hottie. "Oh sorry I thought you were A-vi." he said shyly avoiding eye contact seeming very embarrassed, Mitch is never embarrassed ever he is never shy so he was a bit surprised himself at how this guy can make him react like this. "Oh really? What did Avi say just now? I hope he didn't try for your number. That's very unprofessional and I always assumed he was straight unlike myself obviously. Oh and I am Scott by the way Scott Hoying owner of the Cheesecake Factory." Scott finished extending his hand for a shake which I gladly excepted. " Nononon he didn't try anything heheheh," Mitch started but was cut off as soon as Scott said something "Good that would have been very very unprofessional." Scott smirked. "Well anyway as I was saying I was wondering if you could recommend me a dessert?" Mitch asked with his eyebrows raised flirtatiously, two can play at that game he thought. "Ah yes dessert we are obviously are known for our very sweet deserts." he smirks again. And Mitch just wants to slap his smile away for being so cocky yet hot ughhhh. "But yes I find the Original my personal favorite as well as our most popular so definitely something to try and if your up for it our strawberry martini it is literally the best you haven't lived if you haven't tried it." Scott says. Mitch just smiles and he didn't know where the next words came from but he suddenly grew some ball so fuck it. "Yes please I will get one of your originals with two forks and two strawberry martinis please." Mitch said now smiling. "Ohh okay, are you expecting someone??" Scott said sounding disappointed that there might be a someone that Mitch was on a from, and Mitch found that adorable. "No I am not expecting anyone but I am expecting you to go and tap in that order then come and sit with me so I can enjoy your favs with you while we talk. And if they aren't as good as I expected it to be I pay and leave but if it does then I'd love to have dinner with you sometime." And for the first time this evening Mitch had seen Scott blush and nod his head furiously and quickly went to tap in the order stopping by the kitchen to make sure they make it extra special. 

At the end of the night Mitch had already finished his third strawberry martini and well they would be definitely having dinner soon like very soon, after Scott telling Mitch the meals on the house they took a stroll to Mitch's apartment and they just talked and made out for hours until the early hours of the morning. And Mitch had got to learn that Scott is a very passionate person taking on his dad restaurant at the age of only 24, and that he loves singing so Mitch was excited about that. Mitch was definitely glad he went to that restaurant that night as well as cleaned up his apartment. Mitch woke up the next morning glad he didn't have to shoo away someone he was not willing to see. And well years later he would always wake up to Scott calling him "His" and they would always enjoy a strawberry martini often. 

And he was glad he remember to text Kirstie a big thanks for making him go there. Sometimes they would have a double date with himself and Scott and Kirstie with Avi.

All was good. Wonderful in fact. All thanks to that fruity drink.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N:) SKIPPABLE

 

So yes as always do send me some prompts and ideas for future one shot's I will definitely take them into consideration. 

*ahem self promo ahead*

Instagram : @sobsu 

*cough* I am selfish sorry *cough*

Anyway see y'all in the next update. Loves to ya family.


	4. His Guard Cat Wyatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cats are loyal too you know.

Wyatt may be a complete son of a bitch sometimes, but most of the time when he is not chewing on my shoes or starching my 4 thousand dollar bags he is a complete sweetheart. And to most dog people who say cats are not loyal and are lazy, well okay they are lazy quite a lot but Wyatt is super loyal. He does this thing where when he finds someone being a dick to me he would make their live a living hell when their around the house. And even rarely Wyatt would have to bite and scratch Scott just because of innocent slaps or if he makes Mitch laugh so hard he cries. Wyatt would always protect Mitch, Mitch was the mummy anyway. Scott knew this very well he loved the relationship between Mitch and his cat, he knew if you messed with Mitch you'd mess with his cat and that wasn't always nice. Scott was really glad Mitch has Wyatt because recently Mitch seemed to distance himself from Scott when Alex was around, so even though he wanted to be able to talk to Mitch he knew Mitch had his awesome cat with him no matter what. 

Though recently Scott had been noticing some bite marks and scratches on Alexander, and Scott would admit he thought that Alexander had been seeing someone else. But that was when he noticed that whenever Alexander was around and Wyatt was there as well, Wyatt would go into full on attack mode on him. At first Scott didn't think much of it, he guessed maybe Wyatt was very used to Alexander yet so he let it slide for a while. 

But then he also noticed that Mitch would never be around him when Alexander ever, and if he'd come out of his room and saw them together he would just wave and rush to the kitchen and leave them to it. He never spoke a word at all, and Scott was worried because Mitch was his best friend and he was slowly and gradually distancing himself from Scott. That was until one day after he came home and he knew Alexander was coming over so he told him to just make himself at home and wait till Scott came from finishes some errands and plus he knew Mitch was at home so they could chat for a bit to loosen the tension which Scott knew they had. But when he opened the front he was a bit shocked to see Alexander shouting and Mitch with his face in his hands and crying. When they both acknowledge Scott's presence Mitch immediately stood up and quickly gave a small smile and ran to his room just as Scott was about to stop him Alexander stood up to stop him, when he asked Alexander why was he crying Alexander just replied with a he had a rough day and when Scott wanted to go and comfort his best friend Alexander said it was best to leave him alone. 

After what seemed like a few hours later Mitch came out of his room , when he saw that Alexander and Scott were still in the living room he just said he needed a glass of water and ran into the kitchen. Scott still noticed his eyes were still very red and puffy showing that he must have still been crying, when Mitch appeared back in the living room Scott asked if Mitch would like to hang out with them for a bit. Mitch nervously looked over at Alexander and Scott could have swore he saw Alexander giving Mitch the fire eyes. Mitch then shook his head furiously and then excused himself saying he was in the middle of talking to Kirstie. 

Scott was not prepared for what happened when Mitch opened his door Wyatt came bursting and Mitch already knew what was going to happen and frankly so did Alexander. Mitch ran and tried to stop the cat but the cat seemed major pissed at Alexander, he kept biting and scratching he even peed on his foot. After the cat seemed proud of his work and Mitch was able to pry the cat of Alexander. Scott brain finally clicked and he realized what had been happening the past few months. Alexander threatened Mitch for God knows what reason and he made Mitch feel terrible and the cat knows it and now even Scott was furious. 

"Why did Wyatt attack you?" Scott asked while trying to remain calm. "Umm, I have no idea probably a lunatic that doesn't really like me." Alexander said. "Hey!" Mitch started "You can call me anything you want but don't you dare mess with my cat." Alexander turned to Mitch "Mitch, you better remember our deal." Scott looked tremendously confused right now "Wait what? What deal? Why does Wyatt hate you so much? Mitch why were you crying?" Scott had so many questions that he needed answers to. 

Mitch sighed "I'm coming clean." looking straight at Scott avoiding Alexander's glares. "Mitch I thought we had a deal." Alexander said slowly. "Oh will you shut the fuck up for 2 seconds man" Scott turned to Alexander. "Scott.." Mitch trailed off "I just wanted to tell you before you hear from anyone else okay... I..I. You know your my best friend right forever and ever." Mitch said looking straight into Scott's blue eyes." Yea of course Mitchie forever and ever." Scott smiled he didn't know where this was going but.... "I'm in love you okay?! Like real love no the silly shit we that we have all the time okay, ever since we were 10 okay?! You probably would want me to move out and I totally understand that. And just... " Mitch was stopped by Scott taking Mitch in for his great hugs and Mitch closed his eyes and was just taking his scent in. "And Alexander threatened me saying if I was around you too much I would fall in love with your more and he told me if I did hang out with you he'd expose my secret.." Scott cut Mitch off again. "What the fuck man?!" he turned to Alexander. Alexander just stood there not saying anything until he spoke "Tell him Mitch your other big secret or I will." Alexander said while leaning back against the wall. "What other secret? Mitch??" Scott looked concerned. "Scott.. I ... uhh... *breaths* I was diagnosed with depression a few months ago, and I..." Mitch started crying again and so was Scott. "I cu--t..." Mitch whispered softly and him crying made him crack the last word. Scott didn't care he just took Mitch into his arms and kept whispering into his ears that everything was going to be okay. Alexander just stood there in partial shock but mostly anger and just shouted "YOU KNOW WHAT YOU TWO ARE PERFECT TOGETHER. FUCK YOU, DIE IN HELL." Alexander screamed and slammed the door as he exited and Wyatt meowed in satisfaction. "Nonononono Scott go after him... I am so sorryyy!!," Mitch tried pulling Scott up to go after him, because he felt so so bad. "Mitchie it's fine.." Scott said as he used his thumb to wipe the tears off Mitch's cheek. "Everything is all fine now, I should be the one sorry for being so oblivious to your feelings, but I am tremendously sorry for not noticing your depression actually I should have noticed it once Wyatt stated doing everything I'm just sooo sorry Mitchie." at that Scott pulled Mitch tighter to him and refusing to left him go. 

They both just sat there on the couch crying and holding on to each other completely refusing to let go. After about 2 hours Scott worked up the courage which he didn't know came from where nut he tilted Mitch's head up so they were both staring into each others eyes and then Scott though fuck it and leaned it to close the gap between their mouth and let's just say the kiss was damn magical. And so were the kisses shared after that.

So in hindsight Scott helped Mitch with his depression, he knows it will take time for Mitch to overcome it but he's sure as heck he will be there when that day comes no matter what. Because their very much in love and Wyatt will be there to protect them..... Well most of the the when he ain't napping. About 50% of the time. Nah actually like 55% of the time. Hey guess I am generous. Be afraid of their very scary and intimidating but incredibly cute and adorable guard dog... I MEANT CAT SORRY.

*MEOWWWWWWW* 

\--------------------------------------------------------------- 

(A/N:) SKIPPABLE

Anyway yes sorry for all the spelling and grammatical errors blah blah blah. Sorry the ending sucked, and maybe for the next few one shots I'll write some angst or smut probably be terrible but hey at least I could say I tried the least. But seriously do send me some ideas or prompts, like if your not sending me some because your scared but you got a really good idea don't be scared at all. But if not please don't be shy and send me some ideas <3

 

*ahem self promo ahead*

Instagram : @sobsu

*cough* I am selfish sorry *cough*

Anyway see y'all in the next update which will probably be next Monday . Loves to ya family.


	5. Clean Up On Aisle 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grocery Shopping Ain't Fun. But literally bumping into a hot guy is.

"Seriously for fucking sake." Scott sighs aloud, making the people around him give him weird glances. He pulls up the hood of his jacket as his tries to avoid the rain that is now currently spilling down onto him. No wonder I never wake up this early to go out he thinks as he looks down at his watch 7:46 a.m. it reads. Having plenty of lazy guys as your housemates are never really a good win - win situation, like the parties are fantastic unless your the one cleaning up the mess or when they eat all your favourite cereal and chug down all your milk leaving you with nothing and having to wake up at God knows how early in the morning and having to jog down to the near 24 hour mini market to get some breakfast for later. 

As Scott jogs down to the mini market near his apartment, his is trying to understand why he is even out here right tired and soaking wet. Once he reaches the mini market he enters and immediately notices the change of atmosphere in here in the morning compared to when he usually comes at 7 p.m. at night. He notices that there are more elderly people shopping at this hour and even some calm businessman's getting their cup of coffee from the small cafe in the market, and the staff are still cleaning the floors possibly because it's raining and everyone has gotten mud all over their shoes.Its a nice subtle atmosphere Scott thinks and he quite enjoys not having babies crying inside their mother's trolley or teenagers trying to pass off as 21 to purchase some liquor. Nice change he smiles and wipes his wet muddy shoes on the welcome carpet to try and not make any staff piss at him. As he makes his way through everyone, he tries to find the cereal aisle looking forward to be met with some delicious cereal. 

Once he finds himself at the right place he starts roaming through the many brands of cereal there. After looking for about 15 minutes he suddenly hears "Fuck being short." he turns and is surprised when he saw a petite gorgeous black haired guy trying to reach for some captain crunch on the top shelf. "Here let me help you," Scott says as he reaches up to get this guy his cereal. "Ohh thanks, being short never really helped getting things from the top shelves." he laughs lightly and Scott never imagine he could fall in love with someone's voice but he sure as was right now. "Anyway what is my top shelf retrievers name who happens to keep staring at me?" he asks raising an eyebrow. Scott realised he had been staring at this hot guy for ages, "Ughh, umm I'm Scott." he says trying to maintain his cool as he extends his hand to go and shake the other, "And um you are..?" he continues. "Mitch." he replies coolly with a smirk on his face, noticing how flustered Scott had become. "Well uh, Mitch I better get my milk and get going." Scott said still amazed at how this Mitch guy can look fabulous at just 7 in the morning. "Ohh, yea I better get some milk as well. Thanks for getting me my cereal." Mitch said and smiled and Scott noticed that he sounded a tad bit disappointed. 

As Mitch started walking away, Scott thought he may never get the chance to see this beautiful breaking taking guy ever again so fuck it he thought and went running to Mitch. "Hey Mitch um hold on a second." he said. As he went to grab Mitch's hand he suddenly fell after not noticing a wet floor sign but he realised he had Mitch pulled Mitch with him and that Mitch was on top of Scott breathing heavily. They both looked into each other's eyes for a bit and Scott noticed Mitch had whack eyebrows and a nice shade of brown eyes. They both suddenly both into a thousand fits of giggles. Mitch then broke the awkward tension between the two as he got up and extended his hand which Scott gladly accepted as they regained their composure from the giggles the had. 

"Well ughhh, since you know, well I was wondering if you.. you know..." Scott tried nervously. Mitch smiled sincerely "Yea totally." he said. "Yea??" Scott's face lit up. "Yea of course, here let me give you my number.." And well they exchanged numbers and went on a date, and actually they went on many dates after that as well. 

And now when they go grocery shopping for their own shared apartment, they like to think back on how they met in the cereal aisle at 7 something a.m. in the morning. Thanks to Mitch's height. And most of the time would tease Mitch for needing a chair to kiss Scott if he didn't stand on the tips of his toes. But Scott finds it rather convenient when Mitch is on his knees down low putting his mouth to good use. If you know what he means. *Raises eyebrow*

\---------------------------------------------------------------   
*ahem self promo ahead*

Instagram : @sobsu

*cough* I am selfish sorry *cough*


	6. :)

HEY ALL, I HAVE WATTPAD IF YOU DID NOT ALREADY KNOW, BUT YOU SHOULD CHECK IT OUT BECAUSE I UPDATE MORE CONSTANTLY (kinda, not really I honestly suck at it) BUT YEAH I HAVE STORIES HERE ON THERE AS WELL AS SOME OTHER CUTE ONES SO YEA. MY USERNAME IS : PHILISMYPILL (original right, any Phan/Scomiche shippers here?) BUT YEAH GO AHEAD AND CHECK THAT OUT COMMENT IF YOU WERE SENT THERE (sorry that was too far) ANYWAY FOR THOSE THAT DONT HAVE WATTPAD ALL IS GOOD I WILL TRY AND UPDATE THIS WHEN I POST NEW STUFF THERE. THESE BOOKS ARE THE SAME SO YOU WILL READ SOME FAMILIAR STORIES. THEY ARE BOTH ONE SHOT BOOKS SO YEAH ENJOY. 

AGAIN ITS PHILISMYPILL

MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR :)


	7. Pool Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winner Takes All.

*are you sure you want to purchase Beyoncé self titled Beyoncé vinyl?* 

*click okay* *clicks express delivery*

(Thank you for purchasing product number 2276898754BEY)

*Adds a thousand other items into basket and proceed to checkout* 

That's enough shopping for one day. Scott thinks as he finishes his credit card transaction, he notices the "Items popular on demand SALE" and clicks on it while he keeps telling himself not to buy more stuff. As he scrolls through nothing really catches his eyes that is until he comes across the party/fun catalog items where might have admittedly bought a glow in the dark alarm clock, a rapper coloring book and a Foosball man beer opener. He aimlessly scrolls through for a few more hours until he finds a certain item that he really been wanting for ages. A pool table he purchases it without a second thought well except for the fact that Mitch might yell at him for buying it without knowing exactly where to put it but he'll live and besides him and his sassy boyfriend can play together whether the other wants to or not or he could get the band over and they can hang out and actually have something to do while they all get piss drunk. Strip pool is actually a good idea he thinks as he clicks add to basket and purchases the items. And he finally he done for the day, he literally bought more than 1200$ worth of awesome and frankly quite useless crap well except for that pool table he thinks.

It's a few days later when Mitch and Scott are cuddled up on the couch watching some Netflix when they hear the doorbell go off. Scott is quick to jump off the couch to answer the door excited to what was behind it because he knew no one was planning on coming over so he just amused that it was one of the things he had ordered. Mitch whined at the lost of contact. 

"Who the hell is that right now?" Mitch said as he cuddled himself on the couch.

Scott nearly squealed with excitement when he saw that the pool table people were there to assemble the table. But Scott kept it in mostly.

"Are you Scott Hoying?" the men asked, holding a clip board not looking up.

"Yea that's ugh.. me." Scott tried to maintain his so called bro voice.

"We're here to assemble your pool table is that right?" the man asked.

"Yup come on in." Scott gestured them in.

\----

"Babe who was at the d.. Oh hi there." Mitch quickly got up and waved at the people. 

"Mitchie this was the thing I ordered remember the surprise one? Scott asked

"Well.." the men interrupted "Me and my men will just set it up right there alright?" 

"Yea totally take your time." Scott smiled and walked over to Mitch. And tried to bring him in for a cuddle.

"Scott Richard Hoying! Mummy really don't care about the crap you buy on the internet but if you gonna waste our home space with your what even was- YOU BOUGHT A POOL TABLE???? WHERE IS THAT GOING TO GO. I cant even with ya." Mitch sighed and Scott chuckled because he was already expecting that.

"O come on Mr Oldie. It will be fun. Now we have a way to entertain our guest and I will teach you and you will be addicted to it I swear." Scott said laughing.

"Ugh fuck you." 

"Maybe later when these old not hot guys leave." Scott smirked

\---- 

*fast forward a few hours after the pool table was set up and Mitch and Scott had some naughty times* wink wink

As they both were coming out of their bedroom Scott being shirtless and Mitch wearing one of Scott's oversize sweaters while his butt was pretty sore. *WINKS AGGRESSIVELY* 

"So whatcha say let's play a few rounds? I'll go easy on you." Scott says smirking.

"Your on." Mitch says proudly.

\----

"Mummy won, hunty lost." Mitch said triumphantly.

"Beginner's luck Mitchy. Let's make this more interesting person who loses becomes the slave to the winner and the slave does anything the winner wants whether it's cleaning or anything for a month." Scott smiles. He is so going to win he thinks.

"Sure princess get ready to clean Wyatt's litter box everyday for a month." Mitch says.

And sure enough and surprisingly to Scott Mitch actually wins again.

\---- 

"Ready to be my slave for a month Scottie?" Mitch asked not surprised that he won since he had been playing pool since forever but Scott didn't need to know that.

"Nononono this is fluke there's no way. I challenge you to a re match!!" Scott screamed there was no way he would lose to Mitch.

"Daddy just admit your defeat to mummy there's no such thing as a re match." Mitch couldn't contain his laughter.

"NO please come on, just one more time." Scott pouted.

"Fine! But if I win this one that's it! We both know I'll just win again." 

And Mitch did about seven more times. 

Scott really didn't mind if he became the slave he just couldn't believe he lost to Mitch.

Multiple times.


End file.
